Close Encounters
by SesshyGodess
Summary: two couples.Four cheaters. What happens when a circle of lust catches up with you.
1. regret?

Disclaimer: I do not on Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do however own the plot.

"Harder, faster" she panted out as she felt her climax approaching. Sesshomaru was quick to comply as he thrusted into her with so much force the bed creaked and groaned.

"Mmmm, sooo good, sooo big" she moaned as her climax began to hit its peak. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she screamed to the heavens as her climax hit hard. Her walls clenched around his large shaft urging him to spill his seed. Sesshomaru continued to thrust.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite down with her yet. He looked at the goddess beneath him. Her body had formed a thick layer of sweat that glistened off her body, her face was completely flustered with half-lidded eyes. Sesshomaru let a smile grace his lips.

"Sessho-mmm" Kagome moaned. She couldn't finish her sentence because Sesshomaru had begun his torture again.

"Now, now Kagome what's the rush? I'm not done with you yet" he grasped her hips and flipped her over forcing her on her hands and knees. Kagome grasped the headboard for support. Sesshomaru was thrusting so hard the bed was slamming into the walls.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!"

"You like that don't you? You like being my bitch" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome was so far into her orgasm that she couldn't talk straight.

"Mmmm" she moaned in response. Her walls clamped down as her orgasm hit. Finally Sesshomaru spilled his seed deep within her womb.

They collapsed together and Sesshomaru rolled over to allow Kagome to catch her breath.

"You (pant) know (pant) this was (pant) wrong?" Kagome stated.

"What was so wrong about it?"

"You are my fiancée's older brother."

"Half," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Regardless you are his brother even if it is half."

Sesshomaru shifted his position and pulled her toward him so that they were in a spooning position. Kagome felt her self become very aroused and the ache between her legs that longed for him. Kagome felt his shaft in her back.

Sesshomaru laughed "doesn't seem like you have much resentment."

"I never said I regretted it. Inuyasha never made me feel that way or make me scream like that." Kagome responded before thinking. She gasped as she realized what she had just said. But it was true.

As she was thinking she didn't notice Sesshomaru's hand wandering down to her sweet spot. Sesshomaru hands came to its destination and separated her slick folds and began a slow sensual rubbing motion.

"Ohh" kagome moaned as she came out of her thoughts. "Faster, faster" she moaned.

A blood red convertible pulled into the parking space of a huge mansion. A man with silver hair and amber eyes stepped out of the car.

"Inu! What took you sooo long?" Said a woman with straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry Kikyo there was traffic." Inuyasha answered

"Well hurry up I have a surprise for you she said as she led him into the mansion. She roughly pushed Inuyasha on the couch and straddled his lap. Inuyasha began letting his hands wander up and down her body he stopped to add attention to her breast. Kikyo suppressed a moan.

Kikyo suddenly slid off his lap and kneeled on the floor facing Inuyasha. He looked at Kikyo as she began to unzip his pants to reveal his erection. Inuyasha already knowing what Kikyo wanted quickly pulled down his boxers and urged her to continue.

Kikyo grasped his shaft and licked the tip and slowly began a pumping motion. Inuyasha let out a low moan which let Kikyo know she was pleasing him. Kikyo finally toke him fully in her mouth.

Inuyasha buried his hand in her hair encouraging her to take more of him. His breathing became more of a pant as he neared his climax. Kikyo fastened her pace. Inuyasha let out a growl as he came in her mouth. Kikyo swallowed his cum. Inuyasha lifted kikyo off the ground and onto the couch. He quickly removed her clothing and began to tease her body with chaste kisses.

Authors note

So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me pleazzzzzz Read and review


	2. sex, sex and more sex

Reviewers: Thank you soo much for reviewing it means a lot to me. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, Sesshomaru is married to Kikyo but don't worry that's not going to last long.

"Hey fuckface! Where the fuck are ya?" Koga yelled as he pushed open the door of the mansion. He walked up the stairs and opened the master bedroom door.

"Ahhhhhh what are you doing Koga?" Kagome yelled. Koga covered his ears and looked at the woman who had brought such pain to his ears. Kagome had a bed sheet draped around her body.

"Kagome, I knew this day would come. When you finally leave that worthless hanyou and come and be with a real demon" Koga replied as he walked up to Kagome with a wide grin. "I knew you wanted me, but if you wanted to do some "things" all you had to do was ask."

SLAP! "I think you have been hanging around Miroku way to much" Kagome said as she began pushing Koga out of the room.

"But Kagome you know I- "The door slammed in his face and the lock clicked. Kagome walked away from the door and walked toward the bathroom door.

"Well, that was close" kagome said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened the door of the steam shower and looked out at her. His silky hair stuck to his muscular body and his golden eyes seemed to look straight through her. Kagome felt the ache between her legs. Sesshomaru reached for her wrist and pulled her into the shower.

With the bed sheet long forgotten Kagome allowed herself to be pulled into the shower. Sesshomaru pinned her body against the marble walls and pinned her hands above her head.

Sesshomaru showered her with kisses up and down her body. He allowed one of his hands to caress her plump breast. Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue flick over her nipple and watch it hardened into a bud. Sesshomaru released his hand from her wrist and allowed them to fall.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and pulled Kagome legs over his shoulders so he had a perfect view of her jewel. His placed a chaste kisses on her inner thighs all the way to her jewel.

Kagome let moans fall out her mouth like unspoken words that urged him to continue. Sesshomaru began to engage in a passionate kiss with her lower lips that allowed his tongue to add pressure to her core.

"Please" Kagome begged. Sesshomaru stopped his torture and plunged his tongue deep within her. Kagome screamed out her pleasure as was waves of pleasure moved through her body.

Kagome buried her hands deep within his silky strands and bucked her hips toward his mouth. Sesshomaru dug his tongue as deep within her then pulled out only to repeat the action. Kagome walls clenched down as her orgasm hit. Juices flowed out her body and Sesshomaru was quick to lap them up. Sesshomaru erection was so hard that it was beginning to hurt.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off his shoulders. He continued to hold on because Kagome had still not came down from her intense orgasm. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist before he thrusted into her. Kagome let out a large moan that brought her from her intense pleasure to a pleasure that filled her to the hilt. Kagome grasped Sesshomaru shoulders for support as he thrusted harder and faster.

Kagome moans were coming out as screams. She loved when he fucked her hard. Kagome had lost count of how many times she had cum and only felt when Sesshomaru finally spilled his seed. Sesshomaru leaned on the wall for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ohh Inu that was soo good:" kikyo said as they cuddled on the couch.

"You wanna have another round?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo groaned "Don't you have to go see what Kagome is doing" she spat out.

Inuyasha laughed. "Are you still jealous that I'm with Kagome? I told you. You don't have to worry. I only care about you" he said as he snuggled closer.

"When is Fluffy getting home?"

"Who knows we don't even talk anymore his work is more important than me" Kikyo replied.

"Well I do have to go home today's me and Kagome's anniversary" Inuyasha stated.

"Why are you even with that whore when you could be with a real woman like me?" Kikyo asked

Inuyasha got up and started to find his scattered clothing on the floor. Inuyasha got dressed and walked over to Kikyo and gave her a passionate kiss. "Why are you still married to Fluffy? Inuyasha asked before he left out the front door.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against the wall and gave her a passionate kiss which quickly began to turn to something much more. Kagome quickly pulled away.

"Inuyasha coming I told you that I don't him to catch us" Kagome said.

"Why are you even with him?"

"Because I-"Her voice trailed off. Sesshomaru kissed her once more before leaving to his "wife".


	3. Finally home

Authors note

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. I know its short but bare with me.

"Ride me baby, uhh just like that" Inuyasha panted to Kagome as he watched her ride his member. He removed his hands from massaging her breast and let them fall to her hips. Inuyasha helped Kagome guide herself up and down

Kagomes walls clamped down on his member as her orgasm hit pushing Inuyasha over the edge. Inuyasha let out a loud groan of satisfaction as he came inside her.

"Wow, Kagome where have you been learning these new tricks? They're amazing." Inuyasha said to Kagome

Kagome allowed herself to fall next to Inuyasha as she caught her breath. She looked over to Inuyasha and let a smile grace her lips. The whole time she had to imagine that it was Sesshomaru she was actually with, but Inuyasha just couldn't bring her over the edge like him.

"So how was your day?" Inuyasha asked

"Ohh" kagome said thinking about all the times that she had been with Sesshomaru that very day in the exact same bed. "It was good" she replied as her face grew flustered and she felt the wetness between her legs grow.

"Why'd you change the sheets again? You just changed them two days ago." Inuyasha said.

"Because I was eating a sandwich and… mayonnaise spilled all over the bed" She responded. Well at least it was partially true there was "mayonnaise" all over the bed.

"You've been doing that a lot lately " Inuyasha said while thinking that Kagome had been pleasuring her self and had cum all over the bed thinking about him. Inuyasha let a smile grace his lips he felt his self get hard.

Kagome closed her legs tighter to lessen the ache. Even if she went another round with Inuyasha she would just end up wanting Sesshomaru more.

Inuyasha just wasn't good enough or large enough to make her truly fulfilled.

Inuyasha smelling Kagome's arousal turned toward her with a devilish smirk.

"How about another round?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he began kissing up and down her body.

Kagome pulled away from his touch and rose from the bed. "Umm I'm going to go take a bubble bath."

"That's a good idea" Inuyasha said as he began to rise from the bed. "We haven't done it in the bath tub for awhile."

Kagome groaned "No I meant by myself. Alone." Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door shut.

Inuyasha looked at his erection. "Fucking bitch leaving me high and dry." He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the heating oil and a picture. He poured it on his erection before he started jerking off to the picture of a very naked Kikyo.

"Sesshy, your home I missed you sooo much." Kikyo yelled as she went to embrace Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced her way. He looked at the cherry red lacy thong and bra she had on.

"That would look much better on Kagome" Sesshomaru thought. Kikyo noticed him looking at her body.

Kikyo grasped his hand and began pulling him upstairs. "You worked so hard today. "How about us having some fun?" Kikyo asked with a seductive voice. Kikyo finally reached the bedroom and opened the door. She led Sesshomaru to the bed. Kikyo laid on the bed spread eagle waiting for Sesshomaru to begin his torture.

"Well doesn't she look like a prostitute" Sesshomaru thought to his self before removing his clothing. He sat on the edge of the bed and ordered Kikyo to beg first then give him head then he would think about fucking her.

Kikyo rose from the bed and walk in front of Sesshomaru. She got on her knees and looked into his golden orbs. Of course Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha but she would never lust over anybody more than she lusted for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was known for pleasuring women and Kikyo was aching for Sesshomaru to take full advantage of her.

"Please" Kikyo begged. Sesshomaru nodded his head for her to continue. "Please fuck me" she begged as she grasped his large member and began a slow pumping motion. She licked the tip and tasted his pre cum. She rolled the tip of his member over her lips coating them with pre cum.

Kikyo began to suckle on the tip before she slowly lowered her mouth on to his member. Sesshomaru buried his hand in her hair and guided her up and down his member faster before his spilled his seed in her mouth. Cum dripped down the sides of Kikyos mouth and she tried to swallow all his cum.

"Well, I guess today you will get fucked" Sesshomaru said as he picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. He ordered her to get on her hands and knees before he thrusted full force into her body.


End file.
